


Bite Me

by leontina (Leontina)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_creatures, Creature Fic, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:04:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8195098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leontina/pseuds/leontina
Summary: Teddy is acting strangely, so James follows him to the mechanic’s garage where he works to see what’s going on with Teddy. Vampirism was the last thing James expected, but he kind of likes it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings or Content:** Vampire drinking from a human
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** This creation is based on characters and situations created and owned by J. K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made, no copyright or trademark infringement, or offense is intended. 
> 
> **Notes:** I have much love for rockabilly James and punk Teddy, so I decided to share that  <3

James had always admired Teddy as a child, and as he’d gotten older that admiration had turned into quite the crush.

With his vibrant blue hair, lip ring, nose ring, half a dozen ear piercings, and a full sleeve of tattoos on his left arm, Teddy was the epitome of coolness. He worked in a combined Muggle and wizarding mechanic shop, fixing cars out the front and brooms at the back, and often popped over to the Potter residence in his blue overalls and with grease smudged on his fingers.

Somehow the dirt and the full body coverings got James’s heart racing. 

Now that James had graduated Hogwarts, and was living at home while he worked on getting his band’s musical career kicked off, he expected to see a lot of Teddy.

In fact it was quite the opposite. 

Teddy came round twice a week and hardly stayed for long. He claimed he had a lot to do at work, which would have been a fair enough excuse if something didn’t just seem _off_ about Teddy.

Maybe it was James’s crush getting just a little bit excessive, but he had noticed things about Teddy that nobody else seemed to. Like how Teddy never seemed to eat around them anymore, and how he seemed to look incredibly pale but still somehow had a healthy glow to him. Teddy had never been able to carry a tune in his entire life, but now he could sing along to James’s song covers as if he were Buddy Holly himself. 

It was all very strange, and James intended to get to the bottom of it. 

Which was why he had waited all afternoon in the run down little cafe in the industrial estate where Teddy’s garage was located; he could hardly go barging in while the other staff were working there. No, James was going to wait until everyone else had gone and then sneak a look at Teddy to see what he did when he thought nobody else was around. It would maybe be a dead end, but it was worth a shot.

James absently checked his quiff in his reflection in the window, and pulled his leather jacket tighter around him with a shiver as a blast of cold air entered the cafe when one of the customers left. It was winter, so even at half four in the afternoon the sky was getting darker, a chill building in the air as the small bit of warmth from the sun departed.

When the clock turned five, and a steady stream of customers began to enter the cafe to grab a hot cup of coffee on their way home, James took the opportunity to slip out. He sneaked into the alley between the cafe and the factory next door, pulling the Invisibility Cloak from his pocket and wrapping it around himself.

James had never been to the front entrance of Teddy’s garage before. He had always gone the back way, which was only accessible by Floo from Teddy’s small store in Diagon Alley which sold broom supplies. Teddy had set the whole thing up himself, unable to choose between his love for magical brooms and Muggle cars and deciding to do both instead.

James couldn’t help but be ridiculously proud of Teddy, and bragged about him to almost everyone he met. Honestly, it was a surprise that only his family knew about his crush on Teddy. 

Walking towards the garage, James paused just outside the front. The metal shutters were down on the garage, but there was still a light on in the small office at the side. James opened the office door gingerly, squeezing through the smallest gap he could manage to save the door from squeaking too much. 

Now he was inside, James could hear soft murmuring coming from the garage; James wasn’t able to hold back the scowl as he imagined Teddy talking in gentle tones to a secret lover.

James didn’t know what it was exactly that he was looking for here, but discovering that Teddy was acting odd because he was in a relationship would be the worst thing for James to stumble across. In fact, if Teddy wasn’t cozying up to someone in the garage then James was going to ask him out the very next day, because such pining and jealousy could hardly be good for him. 

Heading into the main part of the garage, James froze as he spotted Teddy leaning over a prone form resting atop one of the work benches.

Something struck James as odd from the very start. It certainly didn’t look romantic, considering Teddy was still in his greasy overalls and the strange man looked rather unconscious, and when Teddy lifted his head revealing bloody lips and two elongated fangs, James couldn’t hold in his gasp.

"What the hell?!" James exclaimed, and Teddy’s brow furrowed in confusion.

"James?" Teddy called, looking bewildered but not the least bit guilty.

"Yes, it’s me!" James shouted, tearing off the Invisibility Cloak and storming towards Teddy despite the fact he’d been taught never to storm towards a _vampire_. "What the hell? You’re a vampire?! Who’s this poor man? Are you going to kill him?"

James didn’t give Teddy a chance to answer all of his questions, instead shaking the stranger’s arm violently to try and wake him up.

The man woke up with a start, blinking blearily as he turned his head to examine his surroundings.

Teddy hastily wiped the blood from his mouth and retracted his fangs. 

"You passed out, Sir," Teddy said, offering a hand as the man slid to his feet. "I was just about to call an ambulance, in fact. You weren’t out long, but you had us worried."

"Yes, yes," the man murmured in confusion, rubbing his throat absently. "My blood sugar must be low; I’ve never passed out before, though. Don’t worry about an ambulance, I’ll call my wife to come and pick me up."

"Of course," Teddy said with a bright smile, as though he hadn’t just been drinking the man’s blood. "You can come pick up your car tomorrow, if you’d like. It’s all finished, and I’ll even throw a wax job in for free."

"Ah, thank you, that’s very kind," the man said, still very obviously confused. "I’ll wait outside, let you lads get closed up."

The man left, and Teddy watched him retreat.

"Ever the Gryffindor, aren’t you, James?" Teddy said teasingly, not turning to face James yet. "You always were so bold."

"This isn’t funny, Teddy!" James huffed. "You’re a freakin’ _vampire_. You were about to _kill_ that poor man-"

"I wasn’t going to kill him," Teddy interrupted, turning around and fixing James with an amused smile. "Vampires are allowed to drink human blood once a month, under terms which state the donor must be comfortable, in no pain both during and after the drinking, and only a certain amount of blood is allowed to be consumed. It’s all very safe and painless; he wouldn’t have known a thing."

"Oh," James muttered.

He knew without a doubt that Teddy was telling the truth. Teddy had never liked to lie, always one to own up to his mistakes and make amends for them. He had always been sweet, and vampire or not, James didn’t think Teddy would ever change.

It was what James so endearing about Teddy; he looked like a rebellious anarchist, but in actuality was the biggest sweetheart to walk the Earth, and a bit of a dork, too. James meant that affectionately, of course.

"So…" James murmured, unsure quite what to say next? 

_Sorry I chased away your dinner?_

"How long have you been a vampire?" James settled on. It was a perfectly valid question, too; he’d never heard any talk of Teddy being a vampire before.

"Almost a year," Teddy answered with a shrug, rubbing the back of his neck. "It was, er, when I went to visit your Uncle Charlie in Romania. I thought to myself, ‘hey, wouldn’t it be cool to go to Transylvania and see if there’s lots of vampires there?’ Anyway, turns out there _is_ a lot of vampires there, and I got bitten and turned. Grandma and Harry are the only other people who know, and now you I guess."

He gave James another sheepish grin, as if stumbling upon a vampire coven and getting turned had just been a minor problem in his life.

"And you call me bold!" James huffed, but he softened at Teddy’s grin. "Chasing after vampires! Honestly! What’s it like being one?"

"So-so," Teddy answered. "I’m now skilled in most creative arts, my skin is always in perfect condition, and I’m super strong and ripped now, but not being able to eat normal food is boring, I can’t see my reflection, and I certainly won’t be able to get any more piercings because my skin would heal and reject the metal. God, I wonder if I could even get more tattoos! I hope so, because I _really_ wanted that one of..."

Teddy trailed off, laughing awkwardly as he realised that tattoos weren’t an important detail at that particular moment.

"Besides," Teddy said instead, suddenly leering at James. "Animal blood is alright but rather boring when you drink it night after night." He paused to sigh dramatically. "And now my allocated night for drinking human blood this month has been ruined thanks to a certain well-meaning but misinformed individual."

James flushed, fixing Teddy with an awkward smile of his own. "Sorry about that."

James laughed, but the sound died in his throat as he suddenly became aware of the way Teddy was looking at him.

Teddy’s pale green eyes were bold and intense, almost glowing in the dim light of the garage as he drank in the sight of James. He was watching James hungrily, leaning forwards as though he was waiting to pounce.

James tugged at the collar of his leather jacket as he felt his face flush even more, his prick starting to come to life under the ferocity of Teddy’s scrutiny.

"You can drink from me, if you’d like," James offered, the words tumbling from his mouth before he could even think about them.

Teddy’s leer instantly stopped. "What? Oh, no, James, don’t worry. I’m sorry; the thirst makes me act strange at times."

"Exactly," James said, certain of what he wanted now. "You’re thirsty, I chased away your meal, and I want you to bite me."

James had heard that for magical people, being consensually bitten by a vampire could be a very pleasurable experience. And not just that, seeing the raw power of Teddy in his new vampire form had turned James on something chronic.

Almost as if he had read his thoughts, Teddy glanced down and swallowed heavily as he noticed the obvious bulge in James’s jeans.

Teddy licked his lips, and when his eyes met James’s, James knew in that instance that Teddy wanted James just as much as James wanted him. 

"Alright, I’ll bite you," Teddy breathed. "God, I hope your dad never asks me about this."

"Please don’t talk about my dad right now," James murmured, stepping forwards and capturing Teddy’s lips with his own.

Kissing Teddy was everything James had hoped it would be, and more. The metal hoop of Teddy’s lip ring pressed cool between their lips, Teddy tasted of copper but somehow that didn’t put James off. Teddy kissed James back just as hungrily, his hands shrugging the jacket off James’s shoulders until it dropped to the floor. James didn’t even care in that moment that his prized possession would end up dirty.

One of Teddy’s hands came up to cup James’s cheek as his lips trailed down to his neck, working magic against his skin. James moaned in pleasure as Teddy sucked at a particularly sensitive spot, and he had to clutch Teddy’s shoulders for support.

"Are you comfortable? Not in any pain?" Teddy asked as he ran his thumb over James’s lower lip. 

James shook his head gently, pressing a kiss to the pad of Teddy’s thumb. "Just do it," James said. "I’m ready."

Despite his words, James still sucked in a breath as he felt Teddy’s fangs grow against his skin. There was a slither of pain as those fangs broke through his skin but then… _bliss_. 

The books had been right; it was a wonderful experience.

It felt like every inch of skin was throbbing in pleasure, his mind full of a hazy fog which made him feel relaxed and _free_. His cock was achingly hard now, and he reached a hand down to rub at it through his jeans.

Teddy swatted James’s hand away, replacing it with his own. Teddy’s fingers hovered cautiously over the zipper, asking an unspoken question.

"Please," James urged breathlessly, unable to manage another word without breaking into a helpless moan.

Teddy understood though, opening the zipper and moving his hand inside, slipping underneath the boxers. 

James let out a very undignified whimper as cool fingers wrapped around his length, stroking up and down, up and down, and if James thought he had known pleasure before then it was nothing compared to now. 

Teddy continued to work James’s length, his head still buried in James’s neck as he drank from him, and when James came he swore he saw stars. 

Teddy came out of the bite, holding James steady as he swayed slightly on his feet. 

James all but collapsed into Teddy’s arms, unable to keep the smile off his face. He just felt so _good_ , like he was up high and never had to worry about coming back down. 

"Wow," was all he could say, and Teddy laughed in response.

"I’m glad you enjoyed it," Teddy teased. And then, more serious, "thank you for offering yourself, James. Your blood is lovely."

"Glad I could be of service," James grinned, allowing his head to flop onto Teddy’s shoulder. He could feel Teddy’s own hard length pressing against his body. "You’re still hard! Do you want me to suck you off? I’ve wanted to do that for a long time."

Teddy laughed again, the sound like music to his ears. All James wanted was to make Teddy happy.

"Not today," Teddy said gently. "I think I maybe drank a tiny bit more than I was supposed to. I imagine you’re feeling quite light-headed and blissed out right now."

James nodded; that was putting it lightly.

"So how about we make a deal? We can do the blowjob another time, but I’d like to take you on a date before that at least once, if you’d like. Maybe not for dinner seeing as I can’t eat anything, but we could do something fun. Maybe go for a ride on my Harley and find somewhere nice and romantic?"

"A date?" James beamed. "I’d love that. I’ve been meaning to ask you for a while but, you know-"

James leant back from Teddy to wriggle his hand to make a point, but almost stumbled over in the process before Teddy caught him again.

"Let’s get you home for now," Teddy murmured. "We can make plans tomorrow when the blood high’s gone down."

"Alright," James agreed, because laying down sounded a rather good idea. He hesitated before his next request, but as Teddy had mentioned earlier, James was oh so bold. "But promise me something? Next time I sneak in here will you fuck me over one of the benches?"

Teddy laughed so hard that he almost sent both of them crashing to the floor.

"Absolutely," Teddy promised huskily. 

Teddy escorted him out after that, and both of them conveniently left the prized leather jacket on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love. Please comment here or on [livejournal](http://hp-creatures.livejournal.com/273842.html) for the author to see. Author will remain anonymous until reveals later this month!


End file.
